Orihime Inoue/Image Gallery
Orihime Anime Pics OrihimeProfile02.jpg|Orihime Inoue. Orihime's Fringe.png|Orihime early in the series. Bleach orihime0017-kid.jpg|A younger Orihime with shorter hair. Bleach 2pt3.png|Orihime's hurt leg with the others. Rukia Heals Orihime.png|Getting healed by Rukia. AcidwireWithOrihime.jpg|Acidwire with Orihime. Ichigo Protects Orihime from Acidwire.jpg|Ichigo protects Orihime. IchigoStopsAcidwireBlow.jpg|Ichigo stops Acidwire's blow. Orihime stops Sora.png|Orihime steps in between Acidwire and Ichigo. Tatsuki Arisawa and Orihime Inoue discuss Ichigo.png|Tatsuki and Orihime talk about Ichigo Orihime Apologizes to Ichigo.png|With Ichigo at Don Kanonji's show. Oriheme and tatsuki.jpg|Orihime with Tatsuki at school before getting powers. Orihime hurries Tatsuki & Chizuru.png|Hurrying her friends along after sensing danger. NumbOrihime.png|Numb Chandelier appears behind Orihime. OrihimeStandsUp.png|Orihime's determination to fight for Tatsuki awakens her powers. Orihime & Shun Shun Rikka Meeting.png|Meeting the Shun Shun Rikka. Orihime struggles against Chizuru.png|Struggling with a possessed Chizuru. OrihimeTiredShunShunRikka.png|Shun Shun Rikka look over an exhausted Orihime. Urahara Talks Orihime & Sado.png|Learning of her powers with Urahara and Sado. Orihime impersonates Ichigo.PNG|Orihime impersonates Ichigo. Orihime Inoue hits Kon.png|Hitting Kon with the bat. Orihime & Ichigo talk.png|Orihime asks where Rukia went. Sado, Orihime, Yoruichi try to recruit Uryu Ishida.png|Trying to recruit Uryu. Tsubaki complains about being summoned by Orihime.png|Summoning her spirits again. YoruichiTeachingOrihimeAndChad.jpg|Futile learning to control powers? Orihime first using her powers.png|Hair Clips Manifesting her powers. Ryoka arrive in Soul Society.png|Crash into Soul Society. Orihime and Tatsuki.png|Orihime with her best friend Tatsuki. Orihime Heals Jidanbo.png|Orihime heals the giant Jidanbo. OrihimeSleep.png|A bandaged Orihime sleeping. OrihimeKidoBall.png|Showing great control using the Kido Cannon Orb. Orihimeishida.png|Orihime saves herself Ishida and Aramaki. Ryoka Leaving.png|Leaving Soul Society. Sora And Orihime.png|Sitting with Kurodo disguised as her brother. Orihime Saves Rukia.png|Saving Rukia from Ritz. ByakuyaIchigoOrihime.png|Orihime stops Ichigo from beginning an argument with Byakuya. OrihimeStays.png|Orihime waves goodbye as she stays behind to heal Jidaanbo again. Chizuru Grabs Orihime.png|Being grabbed perversely by Chizuru. Yammy Hits Orihime.png|Receiving a smack from Yammy that injures her for days. Hiyori and Orihime.jpg|Hiyori tells Orihime that Hachi wants to talk with her. Orihime leaves Kurosaki, unable to speak to him..jpg|Orihime says goodbye to a sleeping Ichigo. Orihimegrimmjow.jpg|Orihime regenerates Grimmjow's arm. Inouehuecomundo.png|Orihime's outfit in Hueco Mundo. MuramasaOrihime.png|Orihime heals Muramasa in the anime. Orihime episode 215b2.png|Orihime in Episode 215. Orihime.png|Orihime close up. Orihime Inoue and the Shun Shun Rikka.jpg|Orihime with her powers manifested around her. Orihimeyasutora.png|Orihime protecting Chad using Santen Kesshun. Ichigo Truly Apologises.png|Ichigo apologises to Orihime at the insistence of Rukia. Orihime Healing Hitsugaya.png|Healing Hitsugaya after his fight with Shawfong. Rukia Advises Orihime.png|Rukia gives Orihime advice on combat. Orihime Spars With Rukia.png|Rukia and Orihime train in Soul Society. Orihime_Inoue.jpg|Close up Smile OrihimeAnimeEp139.jpg|In Anime Ep 139 Healing Troubles.png|Orihime heals the hole in Ichigo's body. Orihime with Hogyoku.png|Orihime views the Hogyoku Ulquiorra Advises Orihime.png|Orihime and Ulquiorra Sode_no_Shirayuki_in_front_of_Rukia_and_Inoue.png|Orihime and Rukia saved by Sode no Shirayuki Sora_Inoue_Purifies_Himself.png|Orihime watches as Acidwire purifies himself Menoly_inoue_loly.png|Orihime being captured by Loly and Menoly Inoue-005.jpg|Orihime watches as Hachi heals Tsubaki Orihime_Inoue_talks_to_Ichigo_Kurosaki.png|Orihime and Ichigo Ishida_inoue_and_toshimori.jpg|Orihime and Ishida with Toshimori OrihimeCriesOut.png|Orihime cries for Ichigo not to get hurt anymore than he already was OrihimeCallsOut.png|Orihime calls out for Ichigo not to die during his battle with Grimmjow OrihimeUryuRun.png|Orihime and Uryu running OrihimeAmbushed.png|Orihime ambushed OrihimeTsubaki.png|Orihime with Tsubaki SaveOrihime.png|Orihime being saved by Ishida Disheartened.png FireworksFestival.jpg OrihimeProtectsYachiru.png StarrkAppears.png OrihimeWarnsNel.png OrihimeCriesOutForNel.png NnoitraHoldsOrihime.png OrihimesNotThatHeavy.png Ep62OrihimeHeals.png WhereIsAHeart.png|Where is a human's heart or soul? OrihimeUryuUlquiorraReiatsu.png|Engulfed by Ulquiorra's spiritual power in Segunda Etapa UlquiorraStopsOrihime.png|Ulquiorra prevents Orihime from getting to Ichigo's side OrihimeTriggersChange.png|Orihime speaking inside Ichigo's subconsciousness UryuOrihimeWatchHollowIchigo.png|Orihime and Uryǔ watch Hollow Ichigo fight Ulquiorra UlquiorraReachesOut.png|A dying Ulquiorra reaches out for Orihime Orihime Manga Pics Bleach cover 03.jpg|On the cover of Volume 3 Bleach cover 27.jpg|On cover of Volume 27 Bleach swimsuit spread.jpg|With other girls in Beach Spread C225_cover_Inoue_Orihime.jpg|Orihime on the cover of Chapter 225 Shun Shun Rikka Bleach others0065.jpg|Ayame Bleach others0063.jpg|Baigon Bleach_others0062.jpg|Hinagiku Bleach others0064.jpg|Lily Shuno4.JPG|Shun'ō Bleach others0061.jpg|Tsubaki Orihime Videos OrihimesKotenZanshun.gif|Using Tsubaki for the first and only time successfully. Category:Images